1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly, to an electronic device with multiple power ports.
2. Description of Related Art
A server usually has a power port on a rear panel of the server to connect to a power source. However, the power port on the rear panel is hard to access while operating or maintaining the server.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device to overcome the problems mentioned above.